the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Matter
The Sphere of Matter is one of Bekkah's least utilized Spheres. She pays it no mind beyonf O Matter. O Matter is part of her Kalideoscope rotes. Keeping it active at all times, Bex is able to tinker with objects and devises and glean an intristic understanding of how such devices work. 'Mind OO' Though she has only a few deliberate rotes in the Sphere of Mind, the sphere is one of Bekkah's favorites for it's property of tearing down the veil between a person's conscious and unconscious thoughts, feeling and emotions, and desires. Her primary focus in the Mind sphere is drugs that produce euphoric highs: Marijuana, peyote, shrooms, and other similar substances. She also employs a great deal of touch to activate her Mind effects; victims will often find themselves caressed, kissed, or even masturbated. Bekkah also utilizes dance as a channel for many of her Mind rotes. O World Falls Down: Also a major component of the Kaleidoscope rote, Bekkah keeps this rote active at all times. It allows her to hear the faint whisper of surface thoughts, emotions worn on the sleeve, and catch the scent of impulse desires. OO Be Cool. Utilizing this rote in conjunction with a hit of a bong or joint, or by simply showering the target with physical affection Bex is able to still uncontrollable emotional overflows. Fury becomes a mild irritation, terror becomes a mild fear of nervousness, and so on. In the event that the target is just beginning to become agitated, Be Cool will remove the agitation completely and lull the target into a relaxed and calm state. By adding OO Correspondence, Bekkah can affect an entire group of people at once. A variant of this rote, Mood Swing, allows people to feel the exact and polar opposite of what they are currently feeling. Hate becomes love, sorrow becomes joy, and so on. OO Babbling Fool. By tapping into this rote, Bex is able to inflect a sever disorientation and confusion on the target. She often uses this when a physical fight in on the brink, in order to take the wind away from the sails of the aggressor. Utilized with OO Correspondence, she can confuse an entire group. OO Grand Performance: By tapping this rote, Bex is able to perform a dance that will affect people with whatever feeling she wishes them to experience. Ballets foster love and romance, Jazz dancing fosters pleasure and joy, et cetera. By fueling the performance with OO Prime and OO Forces she is able to add special effects to her dance: laser lights, bursts of towering flames, harmonizing voices, et cetera. 'Prime OOO' Bekkah enjoys the Sphere of Prime primarily for the sensation it brings with utilization. She has described the feeling as "like being stroked on all sides by feather-dusters. Prime is the basis of her Kaleidoscope rote: with O Prime she watches quintessence fuel Matter to bring objects into existences, lines colliding and fusing to become Forces, wormholes and gateways being powered in Time and Spirit. She can see the arcs and flow of Prime as ley lines and nexus points. Her foci for the Sphere of Prime are meditation, dance, and gesticulations. OO Willfull Direction. Utilizing this rote, Bex is able to channel Prime energies into an individual, place, or object to dismiss feelings of negativity or desolation. People affected by this rote find themselves feeling refreshed, energized, and generally jubilant. Likewise, Bakkah is able to steer the flow away from people or places, provoking sensations of desolation, unwellness, or uncertainty. With OO Mind and OO Life Bex is able to pump someone so full of Prime that they become almost manic in their positivity. OOO Dismiss: Utilizing this rote, Bekkah is able to complete strip an individual, object, or place of Prime energies, rendering any magical effects or ability on the target completely inert. Next: Spirit